Fallen angel
by Star-struckAlice03
Summary: My jaw had gone slack when I saw him. 'It's you.' The one from my dream. He crinkled his eyebrows and look at me in the eyes. 'The hell? Who are you' Did I got the wrong person? 'Stay out of the way, Sasuke. It's your fault she got hurt.' He glared at me but I refused to budge. 'She's mine, Gaara.' A shove to my shoulder threw me off balance. 'But I found her first.'
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. So be nice, alright? Let's move on with the story. I'd made a few changes to this chapter. Please enjoy.

All – Normal

_**All**_ – Thoughts

**All** – Singer

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Song by Yisabel – My Eden.

**Fallen Angel**

Prologue.

Music seemed to be nudging me awake. Soft and faint, bare wisps of song floated along, and I could barely make them out. I lay very still and opened my eyes wide. I don't know why I thought not blinking would help me hear better, but it seemed to make some sort of sense as I held my breath in that hushed darkness.

_**There it is again.**_

It was old-fashioned sounding, like something that would play during an epic love scene of a historical movie. It was lovely and haunting, but still too faint.

I threw back the covers, slid my feet to the floor, and tiptoed over to the door. _**Maybe I can hear it better this way. **_With one hand on the knob I turned it gently, easing the door open. I followed the sound until it stopped. There was a pause, a shift, and the music changed.

A violin wept in sadness. **"****Look, a stone for all that will be: All that still is me." **a female voice crooned, soft and full of emotion. I closed my eyes, overcome by the song evoked.

A soft clinking of glass interrupted the moment, and I found myself moving forward again, peeking through the silver of opened door into the attic room. It was open far enough that I could see in without having to press my face close.

A dark silhouette was standing in front of a vanity mirror, with his back to me. I couldn't clearly make out his face clearly. But he wore a black tuxedo, and has an unusually unique midnight-blue hair. I held desperately still.

"**When the distances grow, when the winds start to blow… Something whispers from afar: There's a home in the heart, another heaven…"**

As the violin echoed the singer's last words, he turned around. **"There's a time for everything."** He has a captivating pair of dark eyes that I've ever seen. **"There's a song for every dream."** He turned his gaze to mine, and stepped forward. **"****There's a world that's yet to be…"**

He grabbed my hands, and pulled.

"Sakura…"

. . .

Please **review**!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel**

**So in this story Gaara and Sakura are siblings, well not actually blood related. There will be some twist and yeah… Whatever. I'm not good with this. So on with the story.**

'**Fallen'** – thoughts.

**P.S – I don't particularly like Hinata so she'll probably appear less in the story. It's not that I hate her. I just don't like her. I mean I hate when people criticize Sakura and insult her for being too obsess with Sasuke. But how about Hinata? At least Sakura is open about her feelings unlike Hinata who keeps on stalking Naruto. Well, sorry Hinata lovers. At least I don't bash her in the story unlike those Sakura's bashers who like to humiliate her in their story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :p**

Chapter 1

I flung myself forward, sitting straight up in bed. I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but a nightmare had startled me awake. Looking for whatever it was that had my heart racing. My mind frantically tried to reassemble the jumbled pieces of my dream.

I'd been….running? **No.** More like stumbling, really. Hands outstretched in the darkness. There were things all around me, and I could tell by their shape and feel that they were tombstones. Sharp edges and jagged pieces that left my bumbling knees and shins bruised, my fingers scratched.

I shook my head, looking for the missing scenes.

_Stumbling…stumbling…almost falling, always moving._ I knew I had to keep moving. What was after me? What was I running from? I saw myself try to glance behind, but it was too dark. I couldn't make out what was there.

The dream started fading, and I knew I was losing it. Already the bare fragments of memory were slipping through my fingers.

With a final glance at the room around me, I slid back down onto the sheets and pillows, closing my eyes. **Stupid dreams.**

And then I sat bolt upright again.

I knew. I knew what the dream meant.

I wasn't running _from something._ I was running _to someone._

_. . ._

◊ , , , ◊

'You're spacing out again.'

Gaara's warm and smooth hand was press hard on top of my head as he woke me from my daydream. He then ruffled my hair and grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt to cover my messy hair. I overslept this morning and yesterday's morning and the day before yesterday and so on until I couldn't be bother about my hair any longer. Even Ino stopped commenting about it.

'Break time is over, isn't it?'

'Hm.'

I stall, not wanting to go to class. I don't know when it happened but somehow I've changed. Even the dense Naruto noticed the change too. I find everything not worth my time. I didn't even bother going to class anymore. Being a top student gave me that privilege and Gaara, being the closest person to me, **seems to know what I'm thinking. **

'Going to the infirmary to sleep again? They are true then. You being a frequent visitor and having an affair with the teacher.'

'Where did you hear that from?' I grinned. **It's funny how those people think.**

But he just shrugs. I didn't even need to know. Gaara would take care of it in a matter of time. Whoever the culprit is, he better starts praying_. _**Gaara is that scary.**

'Let's skip class and go home early, Gaara.' I said, my tone unruffled. 'There's nothing you can do to make me go back to class. And besides, I rather go home by myself than wait for you.'

**That's a blatant lie and he knows it.**

Gaara wouldn't let me go home alone without him by my side due to past 'accident' and I'm not about to complain. **But that does the trick.**

He shrugs again and motion to me to come along.

We went to the parking lot for students behind the canteen where he parked his red Ferrari. Yeah, that's right, a fucking Ferrari, which can also mean one thing. We are also fucking rich, due to the hard work of our fucking parents. **Now that doesn't sound right.**

I wish I had perfectly normal parents. They are morons. Even Gaara said so. They gave us freedom and money to spend till our hearts content but they are rarely home. But that's not what I'm disappointed about. In fact, I'm jumping with joy whenever they're not around.

They are cold and unapproachable. They never address us as their children nor do they act as our parents. Our relationship is similar to that of an employer with his employee. They expect us to be skilled in everything we do and don't like to be disappointed.

**We didn't disappoint.** We excelled our academic in school with flying colours but still no praises. They broke their promises. They never do their parental duties and they never show any affection towards us.

Who am I kidding? I doubt that they even love us. After all, we are not their real children. **We are adopted.**

But Gaara doesn't seem to mind. Not even once.

He once said, 'As long as they mind their own business and stay out of our private lives, then it is fine.'

And that's when it finally struck me.

He sounded as though our topic wasn't such a big deal, which of course was ridiculous, but even so, the fact that he was calm confirmed my suspicions. I knew him like the back of my hand. I knew him so well that he can't hide anything from me.

Gaara had never once received any form of affections from anyone else and that's why he seems indifferent. He couldn't care less for he thinks that nobody will ever love him. But I knew the child inside him. Even though he acts mature, I knew he still craves for love and affection.

And since that day, **everything changes.**

'Isn't it my turn to drive, Gaara?'

He shrugs and tossed me the key.

'Love you.'

'Aa.'

Well not 'everything' has change. Gaara remains stubborn and is still bent on with his one word answer. But I'd stop hoping for love from my parents and instead pour all my love and affections to Gaara, who happily accepts them all. Well, I think he is happy. He rarely shows his emotions.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

We didn't go back home until late night. Since there was nothing to do at home, we changed our minds and went to the movies instead.

On the drive home I allowed my thoughts a brief trip to my dark eyed, mystery guy in my dreams. Something about him was incredibly alluring. And incredibly creepy. The more I thought about him, the more I was convinced that something about him was . . . off.

The same dream every night. The same guy keeps reappearing. And the creepy song that I keep hearing gives me goose bumps. I couldn't sleep again after the nightmare. I was terrified.

Halfway home a pattering rain flushed out the wispy clouds of fog hovering above the road. Dividing my attention between the road and the controls on the steering wheels, I tried to locate the windshield wipers.

Suddenly I felt like being watched. A cold feeling prickled up the back of my neck, and the hairs on my arms tingled.

My sixth sense graduated to high alert.

I turned to Gaara and found him fast asleep. **Not much help**.

I asked myself if I thought I was being followed. There were no headlights in the rearview mirror. No cars ahead either. I was all alone. It wasn't a very comforting thought. I pushed the car to forty-five.

I found the wipers, but even at top speed they couldn't keep up with the hammering rain. The stoplight ahead turned yellow.

I looked around once more. The traffic was clear but my mind was still unease. I was about to wake Gaara from his nap when I saw him.

He was crouched a few feet away from our car, watching me. He was dressed in total black and blended with the night, making it hard to tell what he looked like. **A serial killer!**

Terror started to clog the back of my throat. I wanted to scream but couldn't.

**Gaara!**

He suddenly rose to his feet, closing the distance between us.

My body went limp.

**GAARA!**

He flattened his palms to the driver's-side window. I was holding my breath, squeezing the steering wheel between white-knuckled hands. I slowly turned my gaze towards him.

My fear was gone in an instant.

His midnight-blue hair glistened in the night and I could see his dark eyes. Their shocking colour tore right through me, and my world tilted crazily. They were very alluring. So beautiful, so captivating. I unconsciously leaned closer to the window.

'Sakura.'

My heart somersaulted as a tidal wave of emotion washed over me. I don't know why but his voice seems familiar. No, everything about him screams familiarity.

I put my hands to the window and closed my eyes, trying to breathe.

I wanted to touch him. **Why?**

My heart ached. I was going mad, burning from a fire within that was tearing me apart. **I don't even know him!**

'Sakura,' he quietly whispered, eyes turning darker. 'Sakura….

I wanted to be closer. The window was in my way, and I wanted to howl in outrage. **What's wrong with me?**

It's almost time . . . They are coming.'

I opened my eyes and found him gone.

My eyes widened. **It's him**.

The guy in my dreams. He's real . . . **Real!**

I gave a hoarse cry, stomped the gas pedal, and released the clutch. The Ferrari screeched into motion. I sped forward with the force of adrenaline.

I checked the rearview to make sure he was really gone, then shoved the mirror to face away. I had to press my lips together to keep from sobbing.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

Gaara unlocked the door and let ourselves in. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then head upstairs. Gaara didn't say anything and I was thankful.

As I climbed the stairs to my room, I was struck with that out-of-place feeling again. When I went to bed, I was afraid to go to sleep. Afraid of finding out what was wrong with me. Afraid of what I'd see and who I'd talk to. But mostly . . . afraid of what I'd dream.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

All night long he watched her sleeping fitfully. Her glossy pink hair splayed out on the pillow, her cheeks smooth and rosy from her bath.

Her tank top hugged her body so that when the thin blanket bunched up around her, he could just make out that tiny dimple marking her soft left shoulder. He had kissed it so many times before.

By turns she sighed in her sleep, then breathed evenly, then moaned from someplace deep inside a dream. But whether it was in pleasure or pain, he couldn't tell. Twice, she called out his name.

Behind him he glimpsed a shadow from the corner of his eyes.

His black wings, compact and solid now, were the only part of him that gleamed. As if they were made of twenty-four-karat gold. Though he tucked them neatly behind him, when he sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

His wings gravitated toward Sasuke's iridescent silver ones. It was the natural state of things, an inexplicable reliance. Sasuke couldn't inch away without giving up his view of Sakura.

'You're getting impatient, Sasuke.'

Sasuke knew what he was talking about. But remained silent.

He watched Sakura tightened the covers around her neck then tossed onto one side.

'She has not awakened yet. Give her time.'

'They're coming for her, Gaara. We don't have much time.'

Gaara gently ruffles Sakura's hair, then held Sasuke's eyes. 'We both know how very little she understands. She doesn't even remember her past self nor does she remember about us. Let her have her peace just a little while longer.'

Sasuke's wings pulled taut against his shoulder blades, but the tips were reaching forward. Closer to Gaara's. He couldn't stop it.

'Just don't let your guard down.'

The scraping of their boots made Sakura's eyes flicker, but both devils ducked back among the shadows before her gaze could settle anywhere.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

To be continued. Phew, I'm beat.

Anyway, turns out that Sasuke is a devil and Gaara is one of them. Both of them are much suited to be the devil than an angel. The bad boy types, don't you think so?

Read & Review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel

Sorry for the late update. I'd been so busy with exams. I have two more to come, and finally a long holiday. Anyway, anyone here have watched 'Despicable me 2'? It's very funny. I couldn't stop laughing the entire movie. Those who haven't, go and give it a try. It's totally worth it. I really adore the minions. Wished I had them. Haha ha. I'm also waiting for Smurfs 2 and Turbo. I really wanted to watch the movies. Sigh.

I'd made a few changes in this chapter and also in the the first one (prologue). If you have time, go check it out. Anyway, please enjoy.

Gaara – Normal.

_**Gaara**_ – Thoughts.

_Gaara_ – Emphasis

**Gaara** – Chouji's

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Drool spilled out across my desk, and I opened my eyes just in time to hear Asuma slam down a textbook. I've just started taking his class this month and I'd only been in his class thrice. But I'd quickly learned that was his favorite way of waking me up from my naps during his chemistry lecture. I always tried to stay awake, but his monotone voice lulled me into sleeping submission every time.

'Haruno Sakura?' Asuma snapped. 'Haruno?'

'Hmm?' I murmured.

I lifted my head and discreetly wiped away the drool. I glanced around if anyone had noticed. Unsurprisingly, _they_ did. Of course, they noticed. They never missed out anything.

Naruto and Kiba were grinning devilishly as if found a new toy to prank on. Ino was mumbling to herself and looked at me disapprovingly. As for Shikamaru and Chouji, both of them seemed to be staring at me in a completely unabashed way, as if it were perfectly normal to gawk at me.

'Sorry to disturb your sleep,' Asuma cleared his throat so I would look up at him.

'It's okay,' I said.

'Haruno, why don't you go down to the principal's office?' Asuma suggested, and I groaned. 'Since you seem to be making a habit of sleeping in my class, maybe he can come up with some ideas to help you stay awake.'

'I am awake,' I insisted.

'Haruno—now.' Asuma pointed to the door, as if I had forgotten how to leave and needed reminding.

Just as I was about to stand up, Chouji who was sitting next me suddenly raised his hand for attention.

He fixed his gaze on him, and despite how stern his brown eyes looked, I could tell Asuma would cave easily. I don't know how Chouji did it but he has this ability to make people succumb to his every command. Over and over, I heard him repeating, **she does not need to go to the principal's office. You don't want to send her there. Let her stay in class.**

Within seconds Asuma's face went lax and his eyes took on a glassy quality.

'You can stay in class and finish the lecture,' Asuma said groggily. He shook his head, clearing his eyes. 'But next time you're going straight to the office, Haruno.' He looked confused for a moment, and then launched right back into his chemistry lecture.

I turned to Chouji and smile gratefully at him.

'Don't mention it.' He patted my messy hair and turned back to talk to Shikamaru.

I wasn't sure what it was that Chouji had just done exactly — I tried not to think about it enough to name it. About a year ago, I discovered that if he thought about something and looked at somebody hard enough, he could get that person to do what he wanted.

As awesome as that sounded, I avoided looking into his eyes as much as possible. Partially because I felt like I wasn't myself and ended up getting confused in the end. But mostly because I didn't like it. I don't like being controlled. He once made me give up my steak to him. _**That fat ass.**_

_**. . .**_

◊ , , , ◊

'You idiot.'

'What?' Chouji raised an eyebrow, daring me to question this.

Beside me, Ino was shaking badly and looked like she wanted to snap him in half with her mind. Well, not like she couldn't do it.

'I just wanted to help.'

I sighed. Before I could even open up my mouth, Ino beat me to it.

'Are you crazy or are you just plain stupid?' She crossed her arms and looked at him straight into his eyes. Yeah, only Ino can do it. 'This is Asuma we're talking about. It will only affect him for few minutes, maximum ten. You'll get an earful from him later.'

We all looked up and saw Asuma glaring daggers towards us. _**Oh shit.**_

'Well tough luck. If he plans to scold you later, I'm not coming along.' Ino continued and returned back playing with her phone.

'Me too, man.' I rubbed my forehead and let out a shaky breath. In the background, I could hear Naruto asking Sakura questions about her lack of sleep. He must have been worried sick about her these past days.

'Shikamaru.'

I turned and tried to look away instantly, but he already started chanting, **Come with me. Come with me.**

_**Damn.**_ He caught me. He kept his eyes focused on me and I'm sure he just kept repeating it over and over in his head. Finally I yield.

Out of nowhere, Ino raised her hand and covered Chouji's eyes. 'Not cool.'

Ino's eyes flashed darkly. She knocked him out of the chair and he fell backward onto the floor. Yeah, you don't see it every day; a skinny girl manhandles a fat guy.

I sighed. _**My head hurts.**_

_**. . .**_

◊ , , , ◊

I got to my locker and started switching out my books. Without even looking, I knew Ino was behind me. Her loud voice gave her away. Not really exaggerating, but I could hear her voice even when I'm on the third floor of the school building and she's on the ground floor.

Well, I'm sure others were as loud as she was but she is completely different. She never shouts but still her voice was perfectly clear as if she's talking next to you.

Well not that it matters. All my friends are weird. Kiba and Shino said that they could talk to dogs and insects respectively. Both Naruto and Kiba could even find me by my scent. _**Hahaha. Welcome to my life.**_ If others didn't know better, they would immediately send them to the mental institution.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ino smacking Chouji on the head. Poor guy.

'Hey,' I said to them, slamming my locker shut. I readjusted the straps on my book bag and walked across the hall to where they stood.

'Did you hear yet?' Ino said excitedly.

'No.' I shook my head. 'Hear about what?'

Almost imperceptibly the corner of her mouth moved up, revealing the hint of a smirk. It wasn't just that I amused her; I sensed she was pleased that I'd not found out about the news yet and wanted to be the first to tell.

'The new exchange student from Otogakure,' Ino squealed and instantly, I covered my ears. She's hurting my eardrums.

'Listen, Sakura.' Ino demanded. 'Rumors said it that he is freakishly _HOT_!'

I forced a smile and tried to act nonchalant about it. Geez, I'd no time for other guys right now when my mind kept flying to the one in my dream.

'That's great, Ino.' I patted her on the shoulder. 'More to add to _the one for Ino _list.'

I turned to Chouji and saw a huge bump on his head.

'Yikes, did Ino do that to you?' I asked him, pointing to his bruise. 'Stop hitting on him, pig.'

Ino's jaw had gone slack and she looked like she was about to explode. 'Asuma did it, and it's your entire fault!'

'Huh? Why me?' I'm confused.

'Because Chouji helped you — OUCH!' Before Ino could even finish her sentence, Shikamaru appeared in front of us out of the blue, and pulled her hair. 'What the hell, Shika?'

'Wait, what? Asuma knew of Chouji's ability?' I asked them, puzzled. 'How did he find out?'

Both Ino and Chouji looked flustered while Shikamaru kept his cool. He even tried to change topics, that scoundrel.

'Chouji also lend us a hand time to time when we fall asleep in his class. So, go figure.'

'That's right,' Ino recovered. 'You'd only been to his class like what, three times? So of course you wouldn't know.'

I nodded my head alright but I wasn't fully convinced.

'Let's go to the canteen,' Ino said, pulling me from my thoughts. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along with the two following us closely behind.

'So continuing from where we left off.' I looked at Ino, giving her my full attention. 'Did you know that the new guy is supposedly Naruto's best friend? How awesome is that? We can get to know him better in no time at all.'

I couldn't help but groaned.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

Naruto leaned back in his seat, his bowl of ramen already empty. He was looking into space, thinking. He's not usually this quiet. Correction: He's _never_ this quiet before. Something must come up.

I kicked his shin under the table, pulling him from his thoughts. He gave me a blank look.

'Don't think too hard. It doesn't suit you.' I tried to joke, but no response. 'The hell, Naruto? You give me the creeps, man.'

'He was just here.'

'Who?' I crinkled an eyebrow, completely lost.

'Gaara said that he visited her these last few days when she's asleep.' My heart stopped beating. 'I also heard that the bastard met her yesterday.'

Naruto then remained silent for a moment, watching me intently. 'Do you know what this mean, Kiba?'

I clenched my fists and looked at him directly in his eyes. Naruto's face started to change, his expression growing relaxed and faraway. Blinking, he stared blankly at me for a moment. 'It's almost the time.'

I banged my head on the table and cursed.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

I had the pleasure of catching up with my friends in the canteen after bailing out on them and went home early these past few days. But that became less enjoyable because Naruto refused to talk about anything that was related to the new mysterious exchange student and this annoyed Ino.

I'd to listen to them bicker at each other and watched them tried to rip each other heads off. I heard Shikamaru sighed across me and saw him rubbing his forehead.

_**Good grief**_, that Ino-pig. No wonder Shikamaru always takes four steps backwards. It's tiring. If this continues on, their relationship would not go anywhere.

'Will you both stop it?' Tenten shouted, narrowing her eyes. 'You're making my ears bleed.' Kiba, who was sitting between Ino and Tenten, was startled that he spilled his water on his pants when both of them started to bark at each other like dogs.

'What gives, man?' Kiba hissed at them, pissed off now.

'Down, boy!' They glared at him, only for a second but that already made him cowered in his seat.

'Yeah, fight!' Naruto suddenly became pumped up and egged them on. 'Pull her hair off.'

I almost forgot. None of my friends are normal. I was suddenly too tired to care anymore. I'd not enough sleep again last night. The dream woke me up.

I laid my head on the table and tuned out their voices, closing my eyes. Initially I only wanted to rest my eyes but after a while, the tiredness that I'd built up these past days started to take control over me and lulled me to sleep. I tried to blink my sleepiness away but to no avail.

Then, darkness seemed to engulf me whole.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

I got back to the mansion shortly before eight. I turned my key in the lock, grabbed the doorknob, and shoved my hip against the door. I'd called Gaara a few hours before dinner; he was at school, not sure when he'd be home, and I expected to find the house quiet, dark, and cold.

On the third shove, the door gave way, and I hurled my bag into darkness, then wrestled with the key still jammed in the lock. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked on the hour, and eight loud dongs reverberated through the silence. I was walking into the living room to watch the TV when there was the rustle of fabric and a low creak from across the room.

I screamed.

'Sakura!' Madam Helene said, throwing off a blanket and scrambling into a sitting position on the sofa. 'What in the world's the matter?'

I had one hand splayed across my heart and the other flattened against the wall, supporting me. 'You scared me, madam!'

'I fell asleep watching the TV. If I'd heard you come in, I would have said something.' She pushed her hair off her face and blinked owlishly. 'What time is it?'

I collapsed into the nearest armchair and tried to recover my normal heart rate. The woman who was sitting across me, who gave me a shock of a life time, and who I've just called _madam_ is none other than my adoptive mother. Yeah, a mother who doesn't act like one.

'Eight.' I whispered. I looked at her appearances. She had only a bathrobe on with her front wide open, showing her cleavage. 'You're home.'

I stared right through her when I heard loud noise coming from upstairs. Probably from her room.

She wrinkled her nose. 'Of course, this is my house after all.'

'Did you bring home someone?' I asked carefully.

'Don't need to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong,' she replied icily. 'I'm going back to my room.'

After she left, I was able to breathe normally again. Whenever she was present, it was as if she took all the oxygen from the room. Breathing deeply, I ran my hand up and down my arm to stifle the chill that ran over me.

My adoptive parents are not your everyday, typical parents. Not only was their marriage arranged by their parents to join the two biggest companies in Konoha together to increase their wealth, but they also had affairs openly after marriage. One of them would either bring home whores once a while when they're in the country, and relieved their sexual frustrations. Just like today, I'm sure one of her favorite whores is in her room, waiting for her.

Since madam is barren and couldn't produce an heir, that's where Gaara and I come into the picture.

Around twenty minutes after she left, I jumped to my feet so quickly I almost knocked the chair over behind me. Afraid that madam would come down and check on me, I restrain myself and left the room as calmly as I could. I wanted to rush out, feeling much like a kid on the last day of school. Gaara wasn't home yet, and I would not sigh out relieved until I was in the safety of my bedroom.

As soon as I thought it was safe, I picked up my pace, nearly jogging away. I'd made it up the stairs to the second floor, past several closed doors and finally into my sanctuary. I slammed my door close, and as I was about to lock it, somebody stopped me.

'Princess,' a very familiar voice called behind me.

I stopped cold. Someone was inside my room. I tentatively turned and looked behind. Now it appeared to be more of a den, with a lush red rug in the center surrounded by leather chairs. He was sitting on one of the chairs, holding a glass in his hand.

In the near darkness, I squinted, trying to get a better look at him.

'Who are you?' my voice broke.

'Don't you recognize me, Princess?' Moonlight spilled in through the glass, and I recognized him almost instantly. I barely able to make out his features in the light from the windows but he had a smile in his voice, so I thought he might be teasing.

His hair looked disheveled, and he was dressed nice but casual. His strong perfume made me wrinkled my nose. He suddenly stood up, and my sixth sense graduated to high alert.

'Do you want a drink?' he offered. 'I'm sure you need one. You looked distressed.'

I chewed my lip. 'What are you doing here, Albert Burleton?' I looked at him warily as he put the glass on the table near him.

He is my father's PA, and judging from his appearances, he must had been with madam earlier on.

'It's been a while and I just wanted to say hello.' He replied casually, looking around. I kept my eyes on him as I feel for the door knob behind me.

'Can I help you with something?' He finally laid eyes on me just as I'd grabbed the knob in my hand.

He took a step toward me, and I couldn't help but jumped a little. 'Actually, your mother said she'd lost her mood and wanted to sleep in peace, leaving me hanging. She also told me to do whatever I want.' When he said the last part, I practically shivered.

He laughed. Not abruptly, but with certain low desire. His eyes had lost their edge and were focused wholly on me. His smile was all fox.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer. I felt sick. Whirling around, I tore open the door and ran for my life, as I tried to hold back my tears. Running past the closed doors, down the hall, it suddenly seemed foreign. And longer. Much longer.

I wanted to call Gaara, but my phone was inside my bag that I tossed near the front door. I chocked on a scream. He was few feet behind me. If I'd been slow, he would definitely be able to catch me.

_**Run!**_ I ordered myself. _**Get out of the house!**_

I lost my footing, and before I could react, I went sprawling to the floor. My jaw was hurting like hell. Very slowly I pushed my palm on the floor, pushing back on my knees, trying to stand up. My legs trembled with adrenaline.

Footsteps behind made me jumped to my feet and chocked on another scream. I'd sprained my right ankle. I staggered to the front door, and I was just about to open it when one of his arms shot out, cutting off my escape. He brought up his other arm, trapping me against the door.

'Where do you think you're going?' I could hear the gloating, icy smile in his voice. 'I couldn't pass up the chance to play with you.'

He grabbed my arm and jerked me after him.

Panicked, I elbowed the asshole in the stomach as hard as I could. He made a coughing sound and doubled over but didn't let go of my arm. I kicked him in the shin and moved to bite the hand that was gripping me.

He yowled in pain, grabbed my arm again, and slapped me harder than I had ever been hit before. Then I was off balance, and he grabbed me around the waist. I screamed and kicked at him. Apparently he got tired of that, so he dropped me on the ground.

I pushed up, clawed at him and twisted away. But he drove his fist into my stomach. I stumbled backward, gasping for air that did not come. My shoulder dragged down the door until I sat crumpled on the floor. A ribbon of air slipped down my throat, and I chocked on it.

Albert touched the tracks my nails had craved in his forearm. 'That's going to cost you.'

He yanked me up by my arm and dragged me farther away from the door. Kicking a door open, he thrust me inside one of the sitting rooms and I went down, my palms colliding with the hard floor. The door slammed behind me. The only light came from the windows behind me.

'Shall we start, princess?' he smirked.

A trickle of sweat crept down my back. 'Gaara.' My voice rattled.

'He's not coming.'

I stiffened. He stepped forward suddenly and I clenched my fists harder.

'Gaara!' I looked around trying to find an escape route. 'Help!'

_**GAARA!**_

His hand suddenly reached forward.

_**SASUKE!**_

_**. . .**_

_**◊ , , , ◊**_

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath.

'Just a dream, just a dream,' I muttered to myself. I sat still, trying to calm my breathing and push the restlessness from the body.

A noise in my doorway made me look up.

'Who's there?' My voice trembled.

'It's just me,' said Gaara, and he stepped into the room. 'I heard you calling out my name. Nightmare?'

'Sort of.' I rubbed my eyes, tired and frustrated. 'Did you bring me home?'

Gaara nodded. 'I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. I couldn't believe you'd fall asleep with the commotion around you.'

I tried to smile but couldn't. My hands couldn't stop shaking.

'What was the dream about? Was it that bastard Albert?' Gaara asked me, but I just sniffled.

The next thing I knew, he was standing near my bed. 'Are you alright?' An odd warmth filled my chest, and it took everything I had to keep from sobbing or throwing up. I wiped at my tears, but I couldn't seem to stop crying.

He sat on my bed, reached over and took my hand, squeezing it lightly. 'Come here,' he said gently. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, and he held me tightly to him.

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

I closed the door behind me, careful not to wake her, and then went downstairs to the living room. The TV was on, but no one was there. An instant later, I heard a loud crash in the kitchen and a chorus of cheerful voices that made me groan inwardly.

I passed through the living room, where a fireplace filled the partial wall separating it from an elegant dining room. The furniture appeared to be handcrafted wood and was upholstered in white. The floors were all smooth golden wood, and everything was aimed toward the glass wall, forcing you to admire the room.

'Nice, right?' Kiba said, and I whirled around to find him standing behind me, smiling.

'Yeah.' I looked around the room appreciatively. 'Their parents definitely have good taste.'

'Yeah,' Kiba shrugged, taking a seat. 'You hungry? Naruto and Ino are making something in the kitchen.'

'Nah, I'll pass.' I sat down next to him. 'Knowing Naruto, I'm sure it'll be ramen. As for Ino, she's into all that health food junk, right?'

Kiba grinned, and then looked around. 'Where's Gaara anyway? Calling us here out of the blue, I haven't seen him since I arrived.'

'Sakura.' I muttered.

His jaw ticked, and he shifted in his seat. 'It's getting worse each time.' He looked over to see if I was getting it, and I just nodded knowingly.

'Tenten! When did you arrive?' Ino came into the dining room, holding a plate of food in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other, with Naruto tailing behind her, his expression vaguely disgusted.

She then took a seat across me and took a big bite of her salad. Naruto remained standing.

'So, what's up?' I turned to Naruto.

He crossed his arms. 'There's no ramen in the kitchen.'

'Who would want to eat that junk?'

We all turned around to find Gaara putting on his coat. 'Where are you going?' Naruto asked warily.

Gaara ignored him. 'Both of you,' he addressed me and Ino. 'Go to where Asuma is.'

'Why?' Ino stopped eating and straightened up. 'What's going on?'

He didn't answer for a while, staring into space.

'Just go.'

. . .

◊ , , , ◊

After they left, I turned to Gaara once again, demanding for answer.

'Be quiet,' Gaara glared at me. 'Sakura is sleeping.'

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my nerves. Sakura hardly able to sleep these days, and I don't want to wake her.

'Kakashi found dead bodies sprawling near the school building. And not just two.'

The room suddenly felt small and cold. Gaara was looking at us intently. 'It has begun. They're making the first move.'

'Shit!' Kiba jumped to his feet, and paced in front of us, back and forth.

'I'm going there to check the damage.' He turned away from us, and walked to the front door. We followed closely behind.

He was just about to grab the knob, when we saw movement outside the windows next to us. A shiver slid over my skin. The air suddenly felt chillier, and it felt as if somebody was watching us. Kiba shifted uneasily next to me.

We all went outside, trying to see who it was, and this weird fear ran over me. Gaara had a privacy fence at the back of the yard, and a thick row of hedges blocking the mansion on either side. I scanned them, searching for any signs of crouching figures or spying eyes. I didn't see anything, but the feeling didn't go away.

'Both of you stay here,' Gaara said, pulling me from my thoughts. His mouth was pressed tight, and his eyes held more depth than I'd ever seen before. They were sharpened by a protective edge. 'Take care of Sakura.'

'How about him?' I couldn't help asking. 'Is he going?'

He nodded, and turned around.

Gaara rolled his shoulders back as if he were working out a knot — and there, right where his shoulder blades came together, an enormous pair of black wings split through his gray coat. They unfurled behind him, taking up most of the space between us, pushing me and Kiba stumbling backwards. Gaara's wings although black, were so bright they were almost blinding as they pulsed. _**A Midnight Watcher, huh? **_

He bent his knees, and took off into the night.

A moment later, he looked like just another star in the sparkling black sky.

. . .

◊ ,,, ◊

Tbc!

Some of you might be confused by now. Gaara is definitely a devil. But he's a bit different from the normal one. As I mentioned, he is a Watcher.

Those who doesn't know what a Midnight Watcher is, don't worry I made that up. Basically they are beings who are born from a certain mythical creature but their appearances and behavior are completely different, as if they were born from another different creature.

A hint: Gaara's wings are black but gleamed as if it was gold. Well that's the hint you would only get.

Please review! Very much appreciated!


End file.
